1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a method and to a system for transporting vehicles, primarily cars, by ship.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is very usual to transport cars by sea, when so is possible. The transportation of all cars between continents which have no land connections takes place by sea.
One of the methods most commonly used today involves driving the cars onto the ship, or corresponding transport vessel, with the aid of ramps which extend between quay and ship. The cars are driven onto the ship one after the other and are parked on different decks in the ship. Because one such ship takes onboard a large number of cars, an extremely long time is taken to load the ship, despite the simultaneous use of several ramps. This also applies to offloading the ship.
The time taken to load and offload a car-transporting vessel encompasses several hours. Ibis creates particular problems when the ship is loaded and offloaded during the nighttime.
Because the cars are drive onboard ship and are driven off the ship, the cars are liable to suffer considerable damage, resulting in extensive costs.
The present invention relates to a fully novel method for loading and off loading cars onto and from ships. This novel method solves the aforesaid drawbacks associated with known methods.